Matthews große Liebe
by Avonlea
Summary: Matthew findet seine große Liebe, doch was wird geschehen......
1. Das erste Treffen

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction. Sie ist den Mädels bei www.anne-fans.de gewidmet. Danke, dass ihr mich darin bestärkt, dass ich sie schreibe.  
  
Matthews große Liebe  
  
Das erste Treffen  
  
Es war ein klarer, sonniger Tag im Mai. Die Luft war erfüllt vom harzigen Duft der Fichten, der vom nahen Wald herüberwehte und dem zwitschern der Rotkehlchen.  
  
Matthew Cuthbert war auf der hinteren Weide, um den Zaun auszubessern. Eigentlich hatte er dies bereits vor ein paar Tagen erledigen wollen, aber er hatte letzten Sonntag, als die Einwohner von Avonlea nach der Kirche noch in kleinen Grüppchen zusammenstanden um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen, gehört, dass die Barrys Besuch von einer Verwandten aus Kingsport hatten - Verity Murray.  
  
Matthew, scheu wie auch sein Vater es gewesen war, versuchte Frauen, vor allem fremden Frauen, so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Daher hatte er diese Arbeit so lange aufgeschoben. Die hintere Weide von Green Gables grenzte direkt an die Farm der Barrys. So lief er hier immer Gefahr Miss Murray zu begegnen. Doch wenn er nicht wollte, dass seine Kühe bald ungehindert durch Avonlea spazieren konnten, musste er den Zaun endlich reparieren.  
  
An diesem Tag meinte es das Schicksal nicht gut mit Matthew. Als er von seiner Arbeit aufblickte, sah er nur wenige Meter entfernt eine junge Dame auf sich zukommen. Hastig begann er zu überlegen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, dieses Zusammentreffen zu vermeiden. Wenn er einfach so tat, als hätte er sie nicht gesehen, und zum Haus hinuntergehen würde? Doch das wäre wohl zu offensichtlich und unhöflich gewesen. Es war üblich auch Fremden zumindest ein Nicken zu schenken.  
  
"Sie müssen Mr. Matthew Cuthbert von Green Gables sein," sprach Verity in an. "Da wir für einige Zeit wohl so etwas wie Nachbarn sein werden, dachte ich mir, als ich sie sah, ich stelle mich ihnen vor. Mein Name ist Verity Murray. Ich bin zu Besuch bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel auf Orchard Slope."  
  
"Es freut mich sie kennenzulernen," rang Matthew sich durch leise zu antworten. "Ich hoffe, es gefällt ihnen hier."  
  
"Oh ja, Avonlea ist wirklich wunderschön. Wie ich höre, ist Green Gables die schönste Farm weit und breit. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich sie mir gerne mal ansehen. Meine Tante hat mir so viel von den Wäldern, den versteckten Lichtungen und kleinen Teichen erzählt, dass sie mich ganz neugierig gemacht hat."  
  
Von dem was folgte, war Matthew selbst überrascht. "Wie wäre es, wenn sie morgen nachmittag vorbeikommen, und ich zeige ihnen alles, Miss Murray?" schlug Matthew vor.  
  
"Ich möchte ihnen aber keine Umstände bereiten," lehnte Verity das Angebot halbherzig ab. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es wäre nicht angemessen, eine Einlandung eines fremden Mannes so einfach anzunehmen. "Sie haben doch sicher alle Hände voll auf ihrer Farm zu tun."  
  
"Sie machen überhaupt keine Umstände Miss Murray," sagte Matthew. "Es wäre mir eine Freude."  
  
Schließlich verabredeten sie, dass Verity nach dem Tee nach Green Gables kommen würde.  
  
Noch beim Abendessen wunderte sich Matthew, was über ihn gekommen war. Die Wahrheit war wohl, dass er sich, nachdem Marilla Green Gables vor zwei Jahren verlassen hatte, einsam fühlte. Mary, seine Haushaltshilfe war zwar tagsüber im Haus um alles sauber zu halten und für ihn zu kochen, aber abends ging auch sie nach Hause. Marilla kam, sooft sie Zeit erübrigen konnte um ihn zu besuchen, doch sie war selbst ständig beschäftigt mit der Hausarbeit und den Kindern. So kam es, dass er die meisten Abende alleine verbrachte...  
  
Außerdem gefiel im Verity sehr gut. Sie war groß und schlank; hatte dichtes, braunes Haar; leuchtende, braune Augen, und ausdrucksvolle Lippen. Vor allem aber, hatte sie ein angenehmes Wesen.  
  
Ich kann es selbst nicht glauben, aber ich freue mich auf Morgen, dachte Matthew als er zu Bett ging. 


	2. Der Spaziergang

Der Spaziergang  
  
Als Matthew am nächsten Morgen erwachte, drang kein Sonnenstrahl durch die dichte Wolkendecke. Enttäuscht dachte er, dass er Miss Murray heute wohl nicht über Green Gables führen würde.  
  
Nachdem er die Kühe auf die Weide gebracht und gefrühstückt hatte, fuhr er zu Mr. Blairs Laden, da er Saatgut besorgen musste. Dort fiel sein Blick auf Schokoladenkaramellen, die hübsch verpackt waren. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, kaufte er sie auch.  
  
Matthew Cuthbert wird doch nicht eine Romanze haben, wunderte sich Mr. Blair.  
  
Im laufe des Tages verzogen sich die Wolken und die Sonne strahlte von einem klaren, blauen Himmel. Nach dem Tee ging Verity nach Green Gables hinüber.  
  
Matthew erwartete sie schon am Tor. Er führte sie über vorbei an Feldern, über Wiesen und durch ein Tal, dass über und über mit gelben Butterblumen bestanden war, die im leichten Wind tanzten. Als ein kleines Birkenwäldchen ins Blickfeld kam, rief Verity aus: "Oh, Mr. Cuthbert, lassen sie uns dort hinüber gehen. Ich liebe Birken."  
  
"Es gibt in dem Wäldchen auch eine Lichtung und einen Bach, wenn sie möchten, können wir dorthin gehen."  
  
"Wie schön! Das möchte ich sehr gerne."  
  
Also suchten sie sich einen Weg durch schlanken, weißen Birken, bis sie zu einer Lichtung kamen, durch den ein munterer, kleiner Bach führte. Der Boden war bedeckt mit violetten Veilchen. Für einen Moment war Verity sprachlos. Sie setzten sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm und genossen die Ruhe und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen.  
  
"Das Schloß der Feen kann nicht weit entfernt sein," sagte Verity zu dem erstaunten Matthew. " Und jeden Abend kommen sie auf diese Lichtung um eines ihrer Feste zu feiern." Ihre Augen hatten einen verträumten Ausdruck, und Matthew hörte ihr lächelnd zu, als sie fortfuhr. "Wenn Menschen in ihre Nähe kommen, dann verschwinden sie ganz plötzlich. Deshalb glauben die Menschen auch nicht an Feen. Ich kann mir alles ganz genau vorstellen. Die Feen tanzen im Mondlicht, dass silbrig auf ihre zarten Flügel scheint. Die Feenkönigin sitzt dort drüben und beobachtet das Treiben; und dort sind die Musiker mit ihren Instrumenten. Und überall flirren die Lichter der Glühwürmchen und verbreiten einen warmen Schein."  
  
Langsam kam sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "Entschuldigen sie bitte. Ich stelle mir oft solche Sachen vor, und kann manchmal meinen Mund nicht halten," sagte sie errötend. Sie blieben noch ein paar Minuten dort sitzen und setzten ihren Weg dann plaudernd fort.  
  
Sie kamen durch den Obstgarten, in dem die Apfel- und Kirschbäume in voller Blüte standen. Verity brach einen Zeig ab, und steckte ihn sich ins Haar. Matthew sah sie an, und dachte, dass sie selbst wie eine Fee aussieht.  
  
Als sie sich dem Haus näherten, frage Matthew: "Wie gefällt ihnen das Leben in der Stadt?"  
  
"Es ist phantastisch! Die Bälle und Konzerte... und immer mal wieder berühmte Sänger oder auch der Premierminister," erklärte Vanity. "Es wird nie langweilig."  
  
Darauf wurde Matthew ganz befangen. Wie konnte er nur glauben, ein Farmer vom Lande wäre interessant für eine Dame aus der Stadt.  
  
Am Abend lagen die Schokoladenkaramellen noch immer unberührt auf dem Tisch. Matthew hatte nicht mehr den Mut gehabt, sie ihr zu überreichen. 


	3. Ein Abend bei den Blythe

Ein Abend bei den Blythe  
  
Eine Woche war vergangen, als Matthew zum Abendessen bei den Blythe war. Vor 2 Jahren hatte Marilla John Blythe geheiratet. Sie hatten sich nachdem John nach Avonlea gezogen war, auf den ersten Blick in einander verliebt. Zunächst hatte Marilla gezögert, als John ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte. Sie wollte Matthew nicht ganz alleine auf Green Gables zurücklassen, doch der wollte nichts davon hören. „Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, deinem Glück im Wege zu stehen,"sagte er damals. Marilla gab schon bald nach, und kurz darauf fand die Hochzeit statt. 9 Monate später wurde bereits der kleine Teddy geboren, und erst vor einem viertel Jahr die kleine Anne.  
  
„Guten Abend Matthew,"begrüßte ihn Marilla, mit ihrer jüngsten auf dem Arm. „Es freut mich, dass du uns mal wieder besuchst. John bringt nur noch kurz das Pferd in den Stall. Setzte dich doch, solange ich das Essen fertig mache, zu mit in die Küche."  
  
Matthew folgte ihr ins Haus. In der Küche nahm er ihr Anne ab, während Teddy auf dem Boden spielte. Schon bald kam John in die Küche. Matthew mochte John, er war ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch. Aber noch wichtiger für Matthew war, dass er und Marilla sich wirklich liebten, und John gut für Marilla sorgte.  
  
„Gehen wir doch schon ins Esszimmer,"sagte John zu Matthew. „Wie läuft es auf Green Gables?"  
  
„Ich überlege, ob ich nicht einen Teil des Landes verkaufen soll,"gab Matthew zu. „Für einen allein, ist die Farm einfach zu groß. Aber erzähle Marilla noch nichts davon."  
  
„Das werde ich nicht,"versprach John. „Sie hängt noch zu sehr an Green Gables."  
  
Wenige Minuten später kam Marilla mit dem Abendessen herein. Während sie es sich schmecken ließen, plauderten sie über dieses und jenes.  
  
Schließlich saßen sie noch gemütlich auf der Veranda zusammen. „Rachel Lynde war letzte Woche bei den Barrys zum Tee,"sagte Marilla. „Wie ich höre, hattest du Besuch von einer jungen Dame."  
  
„Miss Murray wollte sich nur auf Green Gables umsehen,"erklärte Matthew verlegen.  
  
„Nach dem, was geredet wird, ist sie recht angetan von dir. Sie meinte wohl, du wärst zwar sehr ruhig, aber sie hätte das Gefühl, du wärst eine verwandte Seele. Was immer das sein mag,"erzählte Marilla, und lies damit Matthews Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen. „Ich habe sie übrigens gestern in Blair's Laden in Carmody getroffen. Sie scheint mir eine nette, wohlerzogene junge Dame zu sein."  
  
Ein paar Minuten vergingen in Schweigen. Jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.  
  
„Weißt du, Matthew,"überlegte Marilla. „ Ich glaube eine Frau im Haus würde dir nicht schaden. Und ich sehe doch, wenn über sie gesprochen wird, deinen verliebten Blick."  
  
Marilla und Matthew verband eine innige Liebe, so dass Marilla seine Gefühle sofort erkannt hatte. Nun konnte auch Matthew seine Gefühle nicht mehr vor sich selbst verleugnen. Ja, er hatte sich verliebt.  
  
„Man kann von einer Dame, die das aufregende Leben in der Stadt gewöhnt ist, nicht erwarten in einem kleinen Dorf wie Avonlea glücklich zu werden," wehrte Matthew ab.  
  
„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass ihr das Leben auf dem Land recht gut gefällt," hielt Marilla dagegen.  
  
Nach diesem Gespräch machte Matthew sich auf den Heimweg. Keine Wolke trübte das Licht der strahlenden Sterne und des Mondes, und als er nach Orchard Slope hinüber sah, leuchtete ihm das Licht aus dem Fenster des Gästezimmers entgegen. 


	4. Der Abschied

Abschied  
  
Verity war an vielen Nachmittagen ein sehr gern gesehener Gast auf Green Gables. Sie und Matthew unternahmen oft ausgedehnte Spaziergänge durch die frühlingshafte Umgebung von Avonlea, oder fuhren zum Strand und ruderten zu den Dünen.  
  
Eines Sonntags kam Mr. Barry nach der Kirche zu Matthew herüber. „Matthew Cuthbert, wie gut, dass ich dich treffe! Verity wird am Mittwoch abreisen. Leider habe ich keine Zeit sie zum Bahnhof nach Bright River zu fahren. Hättest du vielleicht Zeit?"Für einen Moment war Matthew sprachlos. Er war so glücklich gewesen, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, dass Verity Avonlea auch wieder verlassen würde. „Natürlich", konnte er daher nur stammeln.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen hatten die beiden keine Gelegenheit sich zu sehen. Abschiedsbesuche mussten gemacht und empfangen werden, am Dienstag wurde eine kleine Abschiedsfeier bei den Pyes veranstaltet.  
  
Schließlich war der Tag des Abschieds gekommen. Pünktlich um sieben Uhr morgens fuhr Matthew auf den Hof von Orchard Slope. Nachdem sich die Barrys von Verity verabschiedet hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Keiner von ihnen war in der Stimmung sich zu unterhalten, und so verging die Fahrt zunächst in Schweigen.  
  
„Oh, Matthew! Das ist ja wunderschön!"Sie kamen zu einem Weg, dessen Ränder von Kirschbäumen in voller Blüte begrenzt wurden. „Die Avenue." Erklärte Matthew, „Die Bäume wurden vor langer Zeit von einem verliebten Farmer für seine junge Braut gepflanzt."Sein Blick bekam dabei einen verträumten Ausdruck. „Die Avenue! Das ist nicht der richtige Name für etwas so wundervolles! Ich werde sie die Weiße Blütentraumallee nennen. Die blühenden Bäume erinnern mich an eine Braut mit einem weißen Schleier," beschloß Verity. Matthew hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt, dass sie vielen Dingen neue Namen gab, und es gefiel ihm mit ihr durch die Liebeslaube, das Veilchental und am Ufer des Sees der glitzernden Wasser zu spazieren.  
  
Am Bahnhof angekommen war nur noch Zeit eine Fahrkarte zu kaufen und einen Platz zu suchen. „Schade,"dachte Verity, „ich hätte mich gerne richtig verabschiedet. Aber vielleicht ist es besser so."Nur mit Mühe konnte sie die Tränen zurückhalten.  
  
Matthew blickte dem Zug nach, bis dieser verschwunden war und machte sich dann auf den Heimweg. Auf Green Gables angekommen, stürzte er sich voller Eifer in die Arbeit um sich abzulenken, doch am Abend, als er allein in der Küche saß, schweiften seine Gedanken zu einer jungen Dame in Kingsport. 


	5. Sehnsucht und Zweifel

Sehnsucht und Zweifel  
  
Die letzten Sommertage verstrichen und wandelten sich zum goldenen Herbst. Das Laub der Bäume verfärbte sich und fiel in einem bunten Schauer zu Boden, wenn der Wind zwischen ihren Ästen spielte.  
  
Avonlea: Auf Green Gables war Matthew mit der alljährlich im Herbst anfallenden Farmarbeit beschäftigt. Die Apfelbäume mussten von ihrer süßen Last befreit werden, das Heu und Getreide eingebracht... Viele Arbeiten hatte er während des Sommers vernachlässigt, und mussten nun dringend nachgeholt werden. Wenn die Zeit es zuließ, fuhr er dennoch zu den Dünen oder spazierte auf den Wegen, die er mit Verity entlang gegangen war. Es gab so vieles, dass Matthew an sie erinnerte. Eine Birke zu dessen Wurzeln sie einmal rasteten, dass glucksen eines Bächleins auf dem sie ein „Gedicht"entdeckte oder einfach zu die Stelle, an der sie sich das erste Mal trafen. Nur um die weiße Blütentraumallee machte er einen großen Bogen, denn sie war für Ihn zum Sinnbild des Abschieds geworden.  
  
Kingsport: Während dessen erlebte Verity eine aufregende Zeit in der Stadt. Besuche zu ihrer Rückkehr mussten gemacht und empfangen werden, ein neues Museum hatte eröffnet und die letzten Sonnentage wurden gerne für Picknicks mit Freunden im Park genutzt. Nie war es still um Verity. Selbst an den Abenden, an denen sie zu Hause über ihrer Handarbeit saß, gingen ständig junge Leute im Haus der Greys ein und aus. Es schien als wäre Verity rundum glücklich. Hatte sie Matthew ganz vergessen?  
  
Avonlea: „Matthew! Du isst ja gar nicht. Ich habe extra dein Lieblingsessen für dich gemacht."Matthew war einmal mehr bei Marilla zum Abendessen eingeladen. Ihr war bereits aufgefallen, dass Matthew immer stiller wurde. Manche Leute würden nun sagen, dass er doch schon immer so verschlossen war, aber Marilla kannte ihren Bruder zu gut. Manchmal schien er mit seinem Gedanken weit weg zu sein, an anderen Tage war er tief betrübt. So auch heute. Seit Veritys Abreise hatten er und Marilla nicht mehr über sie gesprochen. Nun wagte sie jedoch einen Vorstoß: „Vielleicht solltest du ihr einfach mal schreiben?", fragte sie. „Ach, was soll sie schon von einem armen Farmer vom Lande wollen?"Marilla erkannte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er nicht mehr dazu sagen würde, und lies das Thema ruhen.  
  
Kingsport: Die Aufregung in Veritys Zimmer, in dem sie und ihre Freundin Diana sich für den großen Ball der Pringles richteten, war fast greifbar. Beide hatten dafür neue Kleider aus weißem Musselin, wie sie ihre „Heldinen"aus der Rosenknospengarten trugen. Es wurde eine wundervolle Ballnacht. Verity tanzte, bis ihre Füße anfingen zu schmerzen. Zur Abkühlung trat sie mit einigen Freundinnen auf die Terasse von der aus man einen großen Teil des Parks, der das Haus der Pringles umgab und unter einem strahlenden Sternenhimmel lag, überblicken konnte. Viele Pärchen spazierten über die Wege oder saßen im weichen Gras unter den Bäumen. Ihr Anblick machte Verity eine seltsame Leere in ihrem Herzen bewusst und das erste Mal seit ihrer Rückkehr musste sie an Matthew denken. „Aber soll ich wirklich das Stadtleben aufgeben, und zurückgezogen auf dem Land leben?"So sehr sie auch die schönen Dinge in der Natur liebte, regten sich doch Zweifel gegen das Landleben. Und waren ihre Gefühle für Matthew wirklich stark genug?  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
